Zyuohger and Gokaiger: Awaken your inner feelings!
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Part 2 to Gokaiger: Even pirates can love. The Gokaigers are happy so now they have to play matchmakers and help the Zyuohgers awaken their true feelings for each other. (Yamoto X Sela, Misao X Amu, Marvelous X Luka, Gai X Ahim) I suck at summaries but my stories make up for that. (Look for these under Gokaiger in shows)


_**Zyuohger and Gokaiger: Awaken your inner feelings!**_

 _ **Based at the end of the series; Yamoto is happy that the Humans and Zyumans are working together but he's always better distracted when he sees the one Zyuman that he started to like more than a friend and he's not the only one thinking like that. Can Yamoto and Misao admit their true feelings?**_

 _ **This is linked to my last story Gokaiger: Even pirates can love. I don't own Toei, Super Sentai or Zyuohger. If I owned Zyuohger than Yamoto and Sela would be a couple and so would Misao and Amu.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story.**_

Yamoto was on his way to see his Uncle Mario when his phone started ringing, he opened it to see it was the Gokaigers. Yamoto answered his phone to hear the voice of Captain Marvelous and he sounded happy.

"Hey Yamoto, how are things?" Yamoto was surprised that Marvelous would call him but he decided to act normal and talk to the captain.

"Everything is great here, Marvelous. How are things with your team?" Yamoto heard Marvelous chuckle and waited for the captain to answer.

"Everything is fantastic. I phoned you to say thank you." Yamoto was confused: why did the captain of the Gokaigers want to thank him? "After you told me that we're all connected, it made me think about how connected I am to Luka. I decided to tell her how I feel about her and she felt the same. We admitted to each other how much we loved each other, so did Gai and Ahim." Yamoto smiled; thanks to him, Marvelous had found something more important than any treasure.

"I'm glad you're happy now, Marvelous. All I have to do is sort my life out; I'm in love with someone too but I'm not sure that she likes me and also she's a Zyuman." Marvelous heard everything then decided to do something for Yamoto.

"Yamoto, since you helped me, it's my turn to help you." Yamoto was surprised that Captain Marvelous was going to come and help him. "It would just be me, Luka, Gai and Ahim. Joe and Doc have some jobs to do."

"Thanks Marvelous. Let's meet by that café where we first met." Yamoto suggested and Marvelous agreed.

Marvelous and the others were sat outside the café drinking iced coffees while waiting for Yamoto, Luka was smoothing a necklace Marvelous and Ahim was smoothing a ring that Gai had personally made for her: it had all the colours from all his ranger keys.

"Marvelous, when should Yamoto be arriving here?" politely asked Luka, Marvelous was just about to phone Yamoto but Ahim pointed behind them; Yamoto had arrived and he had bought a friend being Misao Mondou aka Zyuoh The World.

"Sorry I'm late. You lot remember Micchan?" Asked Yamoto, Misao took his backpack off and opened it; revealing several handmade dolls looking like the Gokaigers in the civilian clothes.

"I made them, I hope you like them." Smiled Misao, the four Gokaigers smiled. Misao and Yamoto sat down with them to discuss their emotional trouble with the women they were in love with.

"Why don't you tell us how we can help you two?" Suggested Ahim, Misao looked down and Yamoto decided to speak to the pirates but Misao jumped in.

"The women we love think we like them as friends, we don't know how to tell them how we truly feel." Misao sat back, the four pirates thought about how to set the two humans and the two Zyumans up on a date.

"Gai, you and Ahim help Misao while Luka and I will help Yamoto." Marvelous told his crew and the three of them all agreed then they split up to help their animal friends.

Amu was at a local preschool, she had recently got a job as teacher and was having fun playing with the kids. She didn't know that Misao was coming or even know about Gai and Ahim coming. Misao and the others had arrived at the preschool and they could see Amu waving to the kids as she left the building, the three ran to try and catch up to her. After walking for several minutes, Amu had arrived at her mom's café and before she could say hello, Amu turned around to see that Misao and two of the Gokaigers were standing there and she also noticed that Misao had one hand behind his back, Amu walked over to the three heroes while trying to figure out what Misao had behind his back.

"Misao, what are you doing here?" Asked Amu, she was puzzled as she tried to look behind Misao's back. "What's behind your back and why did you bring the pirates here?"

"Amu, they're here to visit us and…" Misao moved his hand from behind his back and held a bouquet of white roses which surprised Amu, she took them and blushed. Misao smiled as his hand smoothed across Amu's hand.

"You two look cute together." Complimented Gai, Ahim nodded as she wrapped her arms around his. Misao smiled and without being given a heads up, Amu walked up to Misao and kissed him on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Yamoto along with Marvelous and Luka were heading towards the Zyuoh Zoo: where all the cube animals were in a free to roam environment outside of the city. They were heading there because thanks to Tusk and Leo, they found out that Sela worked there so they decided that Yamoto should tell Sela his feelings for her so they both have their friends there.

"We're almost there, Tusk is meeting us at the entrance." Informed Yamoto, the two pirates nodded in agreement. "Thanks for helping me and Micchan." Marvelous smiled and patted Yamoto on the shoulder.

"You helped us four to tell each other how we truly feel about each other." Marvelous thanked, Luka nodded in agreement and it made Yamoto feel good to know that he helped some of his new friends understand their true feelings for one another.

It had been a few minutes until the three arrived at the Zyuoh Zoo, they could see Tusk standing by the entrance, drinking some water. Tusk turned around to see Yamoto along with Marvelous and Luka walking towards him.

"Hey Yamoto, how have you been doing?" Tusk and Yamoto shook hands, Marvelous and Luka looked around the area and saw Cube Eagle and Cube Condor fly above them.

"I've been doing well, Tusk." Smiled Yamoto, he was looking everywhere for the beautiful shark lady. "Have you seen Sela? I need to talk to her." Tusk could tell that Yamoto had some kind of emotional connection to Sela so he decided to help him.

"I'll take you to her. She likes to talk about you." Tusk told the three which surprised Yamoto; if Sela likes to talk about him then why doesn't she come to see him?

Tusk escorted Yamoto and the others to the café where they saw Sela reading a book, Yamoto used his eagle eyesight to look at the book and was surprised to find out that it was a romantic novel.

"I didn't take Sela as someone who likes romantic books." Whispered Yamoto, he was just about to speak when Marvelous pushed out from being the corner and at that moment, Sela looked up and smiled.

"Hey Yamoto, what brings you here?" Asked Sela, Yamoto wanted to just tell her how he felt about her but he was thinking about what would happen if Sela didn't feel the same. Yamoto made a decision and he didn't care about the risks; he was going to tell Sela.

"Sela, I'm here to tell you something important," Yamoto was afraid how Sela would react and what if the feeling wasn't mutual but he was tried that he had to torture himself by walking past Sela and holding back his feelings for her. "Sela, we've known each other for a year and over that time, I developed a crush for you but was afraid to tell you and I still am even though that crush has evolved into love." Sela placed her hand on Yamoto's face then kissed him on the lips which surprised him, Yamoto kissed her back. The eagle and the shark stopped kissing and looked at each other, Sela was smiling and blushing which made Yamoto smiled.

"About time you told me, Yamoto." Sela flirted, she smiled and both of hands held his hands. "I've felt the same about you and I too was afraid about telling you and not feeling the same." The two smiled at each other then kissed; Marvelous, Luka and Tusk left the two and exited the café.

"Thank you for helping Yamoto get the courage to tell Sela that he loves her," Marvelous and Luka held hands then looked at Tusk and his hand with his free hand.

"If it wasn't for Yamoto, I wouldn't be with Luka. Since I told her how much I love her, our connection has become stronger." Marvelous admitted, Tusk smiled. They were a phone ringing then looked to see Luka was answering a call on her Mobirates, they waited for a few seconds until Luka put her Mobirates into her pocket.

"That was Ahim; it seems that Amu has a boyfriend and they will be coming around the corner in a few minutes." The three of them waiting at the entrance and seconds later, Leo came running out of the Zoo.

"You guys do know that Yamoto and Sela are now boyfriend and girlfriend?" The three of them nodded, Tusk patted Leo on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we helped them get together and now we're waiting for Amu. We heard she has a boyfriend now." Tusk smiled, Leo was more surprised now.

Few minutes later, the four heroes heard footsteps coming towards them, they saw Amu walking towards with Misao but they were holding hands which surprised both Tusk and Leo, Gai and Ahim weren't far behind them. The eight met up and started talking about each other until Yamoto and Sela walked towards them, Yamoto motioned at Marvelous that he wanted to talk to him in private.

"I'll be right back, Luka." Smiled Marvelous, he kissed his girl on lips then walked off with Yamoto.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Luka asked Sela, she had no idea so she shrugged her shoulders.

"Wish I knew but I know Yamoto so he's probably going to help Marvelous with something." Sela explained and Luka smiled.

Moments later, Marvelous and Yamoto returned and Luka could see a box shaped object in Marvelous' pocket and she started to think about it but what none of the women knew was that Marvelous walked past Gai while secretly handing him an identical box.

"Marvelous, what's inside the box?" Asked Luka, Marvelous didn't answer with words but with actions by getting down on to one knee.

"Luka Millfy, will you marry me?" Luka and everyone else was surprised by the actions of the captain of the Gokaigers.

Few days later, a private wedding was being held with only the Gokaigers and the Zyuohgers with Yamoto and Marvelous standing at the front of the church while Larry was playing the organ, the front doors opened and there stood Luka wearing a brides dress with Ahim being the maid of honor and everyone else watching. Bud was asked to walk Luka up the aisle and when they got to the front aisle, Larry left the organ and walked to the front of the church.

"Good day to everyone, we're here to wed Captain Marvelous and Luka Millfy. Now let us begin." Everyone clapped for the soon to be married couple but Marvelous whispered something into Larry's head and the gorilla nodded. "Do you, Haruto Marvelous, take Luka to be your happy, lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Marvelous smiled as he looked Luka, her face glowed pink.

"Do you, Luka Millfy, take Haruto to by happy, lawful wedded husband?" Larry asked as he looked at Luka, she turned and looked at Marvelous and smiled.

"I do." Luka said in a flirtatious voice, Marvelous smiled at his beautiful girl.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." After that, Marvelous kissed Luka and everyone clapped and cheered for the newly married couple.

After the ceremony, they were to the reception party which they decided to celebrate it at Zyuoh Zoo thanks to Sela; she booked the entire zoo so the entire place was theirs for was seated in the the cantine, Marvelous stood up and Yamoto handed him a piece of paper. Marvelous nodded and coughed to everyone's attention.

"I believe it's tradition that the groom says a few words about his wife. I had help writing this speech and would like to thank Yamoto for helping me." Everyone clapped then stopped, Marvelous begun his speech.

"Luka, when I first met you; I thought you were reckless and amazing, I thought how would a beautiful woman like you would like to be a pirate. If you hadn't of joined us, I don't know what I would've done but I'm so happy that you are now in my life." Luka smiled and blushed as Marvelous sat down next to her and were looking forward for every moment they were going to share together.

A month later, another wedding was being held and this time, it was Gai and Ahim's turn: everything went exactly like Marvelous and Luka.

 _ **(I'm not writing the same lines again.)**_

After the wedding and the reception was over, Yamoto and Sela had decided to walk around past the Link Cube, they were holding hands and smiling.

"The wedding was great, don't you agree Yamoto?" Sela asked with a smile but Yamoto had other things on his mind like imagining his and Sela's wedding."Yamoto, you there?" Yamoto woke up from his daydream and looked at Sela.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." Sela looked at Yamoto, he couldn't resist her crystal blue eyes and had to tell her. "I was thinking about us on our wedding day." That made Sela blush as lay her head on Yamoto's shoulder.

"I like that idea Yamoto, I'm looking forward for that day." Yamoto was happy that Sela wanted to marry him in the future but right now, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her.

Meanwhile Misao and Amu were walking along the beach and also holding hands which made Misao's heart pound like a hundred sets of drums. Amu laid her head on Misao's shoulder and smiled, her tail uncoiled and straightened.

"Amu, your tail is out? Is there danger?" Misao was worried: he didn't want anything to ruin this time and luckily, there was no trouble because Amu shook her head with a smile.

"No trouble, that only happens when I'm so happy that it feels like my heart is going to explode with joy." Amu shouted as she started to jump and skip, Misao placed his hand inside his pocket and took out a small white leather box.

"Amu, there's something I want to ask you?" Misao asked, Amu stopped and skipped back to Misao, she looked confused. "I want to ask you something and if you don't know what to say, I'll understand." Amu nodded but the next part surprised her: Misao was getting on to one knee. "Amu, will you make this human very happy and become my wife?" Amu was surprised with what Misao was asking of her.

 _ **What did you think of part 2? I hoped you enjoyed it, I'm already planning part 3 so just wait.**_

 _ **Will Amu say yes to Misao's proposal? Will Yamoto and Sela move forward too?**_

 _ **I'm hoping you're enjoying my little series. Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat**_


End file.
